I Want You to Want Me To Go to Waverly Place?
by jsprosa
Summary: A continuation of the HM episode "I Want You to Want Me...To Go to Florida." Hannah is in for the surprise of her life when Mikayla reveals that everything is not what it really seems. My first HM/WOWP crossover story. Great for all Miley/Lilly/Alex fans.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hannah Montana or Wizards of Waverly Place. (Please read and review this work afterwards)**

**I Want You to Want Me...To Go to Waverly Place?**

_Location: Stewart home, Malibu_

Robby Stewart was in a mighty good mood. Even though he was suspended in a funny-looking contraption due to a back injury he had sustained earlier in the week, he was happy that Miley (as Hannah) had outperformed Mikayla, her bitter rival, at a charity concert down in Florida. The phone conversation that he was having with his daughter at the moment was cheering him up like no other.

"Miley," Robby was saying, "Lilly and I just watched the concert on TV. You were terrific!"

Lilly, who was helping out the Stewart household due to Miley's absence, chimed in, "And you blew Mikayla off the stage!"

"The important thing is, honey," Robby continued, "You did a great thing for charity."

"And you blew Mikayla off the stage!" Lilly said again.

Robby couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I guess Hannah did show her a thing or two, and my daughter did the same for me. I'm proud of you, darlin'."

"And," Lilly began, "You blew Mikayla off the stage," Robby joining in with her on that one.

_Location: Hannah Montana's dressing room, Tampa, Florida_

Hannah Montana smiled to herself as she began to come down from her high after performing in front of thousands of fans at the Tampa Stadium. She was very pleased that she had turned in a better-than-expected performance, pushing her over the top to beat Mikayla, which had been her number-one plan all along.

Talking to herself, Hannah said, "Practiced rigorously before the concert? Check. Sang 'True Friend?' Check. Called Dad? Check. Blowing Mikayla off the stage? Priceless! Hahaha."

She could not wait to get home so that she could tell Lilly and Oliver about her solo adventure in Florida. As far as she was concerned, Mikayla was going to fade from the spotlight very soon.

Hannah was about to change when a knock on her dressing room door interrupted her thoughts. "Yes, come in," she called out.

The door opened, and there was Mikayla, standing there by herself. Hannah's rival pop star looked mightily defeated and dejected after the thrashing she had received by critics immediately after the concert.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't 'Micockroach!' Were you afraid that I was going to kick some behind at the concert today? How'd you like that last number for a performance, huh, huh?" Hannah said to Mikayla while laughing heartily at the same time.

"Save it, okay, Hannah! Just save it for now," Mikayla shot back. "I came here because I want to talk to you in private."

"Talk to me? Mikayla, there's nothing we have to talk about right now. Far as I'm concerned, you are toast! Zilch! Done!" Hannah retorted, continuing to laugh.

"That's what I want to tell you!" Mikayla said, more frustrated than before. "I really am done as Mikayla. The truth is, you and the rest of the country have been deceived."

Hannah immediately stopped laughing, and her smile was replaced by a scowl. "Ahem! Bitter pop star rival say what?"

"Yeah," Mikayla said in a tiny voice, "My big mistake was trying to outdo you in all aspects of this concert. I couldn't even steal your 'fan-nahs,' as I called them!"

"Wait a minute, Mikayla, just what in the world are you talking about? What are you trying to tell me? I don't have time for your baloney," Hannah said.

"Well, I'm not really a pop singer," Mikayla told Hannah. "You saw what I was like on that stage. I was horrible!"

"So who, or what, are you then?" Hannah asked. "Get on with it, I haven't got all day."

"All right," Mikayla said, turning around and locking the dressing room door. "I guess I'll have to show you."

"Um, why'd you lock that door? I certainly hope you're not going to assault me, because then I'd have to give you a taste of some of my own Tennessee hospitality!" Hannah exclaimed.

"I need total privacy and secrecy to show you what I'm going to show you," Mikayla said.

"Whatever you say, 'Micockroach,'" Hannah said with a hint of sarcasm.

Standing a few feet away from Hannah, Mikayla said something shocking and surprising: "Because of my big inferiority complex, it's now time for me to turn back into Alex!"

Right before Hannah's eyes, Mikayla was instantly transformed from a nattily-dressed pop star wannabe into an ordinary 14-year-old girl. Gone were the red hat and red hair extensions that had been Mikayla's trademarks, as well as the high-heeled boots and snazzy jewelry. The strange girl was now dressed in a rather ordinary fashion, with Converse sneakers, a purple long-sleeved shirt and capri jeans.

"Oh my god!" Hannah exclaimed with shock and surprise. "What just happened? How on earth did you do that?"

"See?" Alex said to her. "I'm not Mikayla at all. I'm Alex Russo, and I'm just an ordinary 14-year-old from Manhattan."

"I see," Hannah said. "You don't look like Mikayla, that's for sure. And you certainly aren't as snooty as she was- that was a huge turn-off for me! Now answer me this, seriously: How did you change from Mikayla to Alex in just one second?"

"If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me," Alex said.

"Oh, I'll believe anything now, baby!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Okay," said Alex. "To be real honest with you, I'm...I'm...I'm a wizard."

"Say what?" Hannah shouted out, jumping a few feet in the air at the same time. "What do you mean you're a wizard? You mean, like those guys from the Middle Ages who have magic powers?"

"Yeah," Alex told her. "My brothers and I inherited our magic powers from our dad. But we can't use them whenever we want. We have to try to control them at all times."

"Hmm," said Hannah, thinking quickly. "All right, Mikay- sorry, Alex. If you really have magic powers, prove it! Would it be possible for you to bring me my friend Lola this minute?"

"Oh, certainly," Alex exclaimed. "I can make anything possible. Watch."

With her mastery of spell improvisation, Alex said the first words that came to her mind: "She certainly does not have the flavor of granola, but please bring us the fun-loving Lola!"

In an instant, Lilly was magically teleported from the Stewart home to the dressing room in Florida, only now she was dressed as Lola Luftnagle. And she was wearing a white wig.

"Mr. Stewart, do you want me to...Yahhh! What happened? Where...Where am I? And why am I in Lola's clothes?" Lilly said, shocked as much as Hannah was. "Hannah? Mikayla? What is going on here? Someone tell me!"

"You're in Florida, Lola," Hannah said rather sarcastically. "You're in my dressing room. You must have been at my house when you were teleported here."

"Teleported? By who, that punk Mikayla?" Lola said, pointing at Alex. "Ha! Only a wizard could do that, and only those with magic powers."

"But she is a wizard!" Hannah exclaimed. "And she does have magic powers. Her name's not Mikayla, either. She was just masquerading as a pop star. She's really Alex Russo from New York."

"Oh," Lola said. "Well then, Mikay- Alex. Sorry about that. What made you decide to try to take down my friend Hannah Montana here? Huh, huh? You have some explaining to do, my friend!"

"You really want to know?" Alex asked the two girls with a sigh. "I guess I'll have to tell you then. It's kind of a long story."

"We've got all day now," Hannah slowly said.

"Hannah," Alex began, "The reason I showed up in California and here in Florida to compete against you was all because I was trying to prove something to my dad. I guess it'll sound strange to you, but I teleported myself from home after I had a heated argument with him. I haven't been back home in four days and it feels as if I've been gone much longer than that."

"Say what?" Hannah asked. This story was beginning to sound all too familiar to her, as it had the same ring to what had happened between her and her own dad a few days ago. "You ran away wizard-style?"

"Why'd you get into an argument with him?" Lola asked.

"It's all because I want to enter a high-level competition for young wizards in Washington, D.C.," Alex said. "The contest is next week and the President is going to be a guest speaker there. This event means so much to me because whoever wins first place gets a $10,000 scholarship! And I really want to get it," she continued with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Wow! That is so awesome," Hannah said. "From what I just saw, you seem to be a really talented wizard. So why the rift between you and your dad?"

"Well," Alex murmured, "I left home because Dad wouldn't let me enter the competition. He thinks my powers are not fully developed yet, and that I need more practice. But I've worked so long on my powers! And I've mastered the art of spell improvisation. I think I've been trying so hard to prove myself to Dad, and it's not getting anywhere."

"Listen, Alex," Hannah said, "I got into a similar argument with my own dad a few days before this concert. He didn't think I was ready to travel to Florida on my own. So I got onto a plane by myself in California, with him and my brother in hot pursuit. He did find me, but that's another story for another time. But he did allow me to come here to do the charity concert."

"Hannah's right, Alex," Lola chimed in. "The best thing for you to do would be to go back home and apologize to your dad. Tell him how you really feel, and that entering the wizard competition would mean so much to you. I know you really want to do this."

"Thanks, you two," Alex said, "But I don't know how Dad's going to react when I see him. After all, it's been four days since I left home."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" said Hannah. "As a matter of fact, we'll go with you! It'll make you feel better, and we'll be there to help in case you need it."

"I don't know how to thank you, but thanks, girls!" Alex exclaimed.

"One more thing, Alex," Hannah said. "Lola and I want to show you something. Lola, you ready?"

"I'm ready, Hannah!" said Lola. With that, the two girls took off their wigs to reveal their true identities.

Now it was Alex's turn to be shocked and surprised. "What? How did..." Wait, you're not really Hannah Montana?" she managed to blurt out.

"Unfortunately, no," Hannah said, now standing there as Miley. "I'm just an ordinary girl like yourself. I'm Miley Stewart, and this-" pointing to Lilly, who had let her long blonde hair fall free after removing her wig- "is my best friend Lilly Truscott."

"You really are like me!" Alex said. "Come to think of it, I'm beginning to like you two a lot."

"You have to promise us one thing," Lilly said in a serious tone. "You must never, ever let anyone know the secret that Miley and I are Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle, respectively. Do you promise?"

"I swear on the Bible," said Alex. "That goes for you two as well- please, please don't reveal to anyone that I'm a wizard. Promise?"

"We promise! It's a two-way deal," said Miley and Lilly together.

"Great, now it's time for us to go back to where I belong," Alex said. "Come close to me, girls," she continued, motioning to Miley and Lilly. "We're all in need of a big embrace, so take us back to Waverly Place!"

_Location: Waverly Place, New York City_

"Where are we?" asked Lilly.

"We're back," exclaimed Alex. "This is Waverly Place, my home. The city seems busier to me- odd."

The three girls were now on a narrow pedestrian street, and since it was a beautiful, sunny day, it was bustling with store owners and people going about their daily business.

There was a restaurant with a large sign painted in blue that seemed to beckon to everyone on the street. It read "Waverly Place."

"Hey, Alex," said Miley, pointing to the large Waverly sign, "Is that one of those famous subway stations over there? I've been to New York before, but never on a subway before."

"No, silly," said Alex with a chuckle, "That's the Waverly Sub Station. It's the sandwich shop my family has owned for years. It's not too busy right now because it's nearly closing time (it was almost 6 o'clock in the evening). I don't know if I can go in there now, I'm afraid to!"

"Alex, you're going to be all right," Lilly said. "We'll be there, I promise."

"Okay," said Alex in a tiny voice. "I guess I should do what I have to do."

With that, the three new friends entered the sub station. It was Alex's first time home in four days. As she had mentioned, it was almost closing time, so the place was slowing down, with only two customers in sight. Almost immediately, Alex's little brother Max noticed her and her buds walking in, as he had been busy mopping the floor.

"Alex? Alex, is that you! You're finally home- I've missed you!" Max exclaimed, jumping for joy and giving his sister a big hug.

"Yes, Max, I am home. I thought it was time," said Alex. "Where's Mom? Get Mom, and tell her I'm home!"

"Sure thing, sis! Hey there," said Max, greeting Miley and Lilly. "I'm Max, Alex's little brother."

"Hello," replied Miley. "I'm Miley, and this is my friend Lilly." Lilly smiled and waved at Max.

"Mom! Dad! Alex just came home!" Max yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

"Alex?" said her mother, stepping out of the kitchen. Theresa Russo, although a strong, resolute woman, had been worried to death about her daughter because it was not like her to be gone from home for more than a few days.

"Hey, Mom," Alex said, walking over to Theresa and giving her a hug. "Gosh, it's great to be back at Waverly Place."

"We've missed you- I was so worried about you!" said Theresa. "I've been wondering where you've been for the past few days. Are you all right? I see you've brought home some new friends."

"Yeah, I did, Mom," said Alex. "It's a long story. Nevertheless, I'd like you to meet Miley and Lilly. They're the ones who deserve the credit!"

"It's so nice to meet you _muchachas_," Theresa said. "You're going to get something special later, because you found my daughter!"

"Aw, no thanks are necessary, Mrs. Russo," said Miley. "We just happened to be there."

Just then, Jerry Russo, the family patriarch, came into the sandwich shop. A stern-looking man, he was both the magic instructor and the disciplinarian of the family. Upon seeing Alex, he stopped in the middle of the floor, and took a long, deep breath.

"Hi, Alex," said Jerry to his daughter.

"Hey, Dad," Alex said quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Jerry continued.

"Okay, I guess," said Alex.

"The most important thing right now," said Jerry, "is that you're alive and well. Welcome home, honey. Let's go have a seat at the counter. I think you, me, and your mom need to have a talk."

"I think this is where we depart for now," Miley said. "Good idea," added Lilly. "Let's go sit at that booth in the far corner near the door." And with that, the two girls made for the booth.

"Max, I assume you have homework to do?" Theresa said to her younger son.

"Yes, Mom," Max said rather reluctantly, bounding up the stairs to the family's apartment.

With Theresa and Alex sitting at the counter, Jerry walked to its behind and began, "Alexandra-" nobody ever called Alex by her full name unless it was really serious- "We all know what you did was wrong, but we can discuss that later. After you teleported out of the apartment and left us for a few days, I was left to ponder what I was going to do next."

Theresa chimed in, "Your dad was upset for quite some time, but I managed to convince him that our _hija_ was just trying to prove that she was ready to take on a serious responsibility."

"And Alex," said Jerry, "After I had that long talk with your mom, I realized I had forgotten about your never-ending thirst for perfection in the world of magic, as well as your intense competitive streak. No wonder you always want to beat Justin and Max in magic class!"

"I know," said Alex. "I guess I'm a little too young and immature right now, and that's what causes me to get into trouble during all those times I misuse my magic."

"Well, part of that is true," continued Jerry. "But the most important thing is, you're having fun doing what you love to do, and what you do is that you always try to to what's right. I realized after you left that I was trying to prevent you from growing up. So your mom and I came to this conclusion: Since we feel that you're more than ready for it, we're allowing you to enter the wizards' competition in Washington. We figured you might want to meet the President."

"Alex," said Theresa, "It would be such an honor for you and our family if you won it all!"

"Really? Are you serious?" exclaimed Alex. "Thank you so much, Dad," she said, jumping off her stool and giving Jerry a huge embrace. "This means the world to me. You know I'd do anything for that $10,000 scholarship!"

"I know, honey," said Jerry. "You're going to need it, since Justin is the brightest of you three!"

The three Russos all began to laugh.

"That was very similar to the talk I had with Dad on the plane," Miley whispered to Lilly. Both of them had been observing the Russo family talk with interest. "Hey, um, Alex!" Miley called out to her new friend. "You're not closed yet, are you?"

"Not for another ten minutes!" Alex said cheerfully.

"Alex, we're a little hungry," Lilly exclaimed. "All this magic and teleportation has made our stomachs turn!"

"No problem," said Alex, walking over to the girls' table. "I'll get you some food. Conmakus Pancakus!"

In an instant, two plates of blueberry pancakes appeared in front of Miley and Lilly on the table. Both girls sat their with their mouths wide open, full of surprise.

"Wow, that's so cool!" cried Lilly. "How about the maple syrup?"

Alex giggled, and pointed her finger at the table. At once, a bottle of maple syrup appeared out of thin air, and began pouring the liquid onto Miley's and Lilly's pancakes by itself.

Lilly began eating. "Lilly likey!" she said with her mouth full. Miley and Alex laughed heartily.


End file.
